The present invention relates to an approach that provides stronger device unlock passwords based upon the applications currently running on the device.
Devices typically provide for a single unlock password regardless of the sensitivity of applications currently running on the devices and that would be visible when the device is unlocked irrespective of the strength of the passwords that were used to open the applications before the device was locked. Types of devices include mobile pervasive computing devices, such as handheld telephones, as well as traditional computer systems such as desktop and laptop computer systems.